


Talk to Me

by galmaegi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galmaegi/pseuds/galmaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is jealous and Hongbin is manipulative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/dukmandu) prompt. Feel free to leave more!

The first time Taekwoon says in bed, "Tell me about Wonsik," it catches Hongbin off guard.

"Like what?" he asks. "That was a long time ago."

"What he was like," says Taekwoon, "the first time." He glances up and down Hongbin's bare torso as a hint.

Hongbin rolls onto his back, blowing air out through his lips noisily. "It was okay. We talked for a bit and then we did it and the next day we ate naengmyeon. That was it." He turns to Taekwoon. "Why?"

Taekwoon stares at him for a few moments, then rolls away as well. The next day they go for lunch and Taekwoon orders naengmyeon, shovelling hanks of noodles and spoonfuls of cold soup into his mouth until his utensils rattle against the bottom of the empty bowl.

Hongbin catches on pretty quickly after that. At first it's relatively pure: after sex, he'll tell Taekwoon something about Wonsik, or Sanghyuk, or Hakyeon, any fact or anecdote he can think of, just to see his eyes grow dark. Taekwoon isn't much one for I-love-yous, and this is the confirmation that Hongbin has wanted for some time now.

Then, one night, Hongbin decides to take a chance. Taekwoon is studying when Hongbin comes up behind him and wraps his arms over his shoulders. Before Taekwoon can bat him away, Hongbin leans in and whispers, "You know what I did today?"

Taekwoon turns from his textbook but says nothing.

"You know that guy at work I was telling you about, Jaehwan?"

Taekwoon blinks. "He's loud."

"Yes. He's very loud when he..." Hongbin stops, too nervous or maybe too giddy to say the words. He's already half-hard from anticipation, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

Taekwoon's turned almost all the way around now. "What happened," he asks. His voice is very quiet, the calm before the storm.

Hongbin clears his throat, but it can't kill his grin as he leans forward to Taekwoon's ear. "He fucked me," he says, voice low. His stomach wobbles deliciously. "I sucked his big cock and then he bent me over the counter and fucked me."

It's not real. He and Jaehwan hadn't even worked the same shift today. Hongbin is sure that Taekwoon knows this, too. Still, he's not prepared for how forcefully Taekwoon grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to his feet as he rises, drags Hongbin to the bedroom and throws him onto the bed.

"Taekwoon," he begins to say, before Taekwoon gets on the bed on his knees and kisses him - more bites his mouth than kisses, pushing and grinding, before he moves down to Hongbin's neck and sucks and bites. Hongbin wants to tell him the neck is off-limits but it comes out as a long moan as Taekwoon runs his tongue roughly up the side, and pulls back only to strip Hongbin of his shirt before pushing his shoulders down and going back in.

Hongbin's hands grab at the hem of Taekwoon's shirt and scrape it up his back. Taekwoon gets up on his knees and pulls it over his head, then undoes his belt. He takes off Hongbin's pants and his underwear goes along with it, then he pulls Hongbin into his lap and claims his mouth again. Hongbin's cock is hot against his belly and his ass feels vulnerable and wanting against Taekwoon's jeans. He moans and writhes in place, pulling Taekwoon closer.

Taekwoon breaks away and pulls Hongbin's ear to his lips, gripping the hair at the back of his head. "Tell me again," he orders.

"Tell you?" Hongbin gasps, delirious. Taekwoon takes his hands off Hongbin briefly to pour lube along his fingers, and then he spreads Hongbin's ass open and slips two fingers in and twists and Hongbin's back arches. "A-ah. He..." Taekwoon's hand churns in and out and his brain gets foggy.

"Tell me," Taekwoon repeats, voice leaden.

Hongbin squeezes his eyes shut and bounces a little on Taekwoon's palm. "Okay. We were... We were on break. He came up to me and said he was bored and wanted to fuck."

"And you said yes?"

Hongbin chuckles despite himself, full of air, and grins down at Taekwoon. "He said I was cute."

Taekwoon shoves Hongbin away. Hongbin lies on the bed panting with his limbs loose and in the air, as he listens to Taekwoon undoing his pants and the condom wrapper tearing open. Then one of his ankles is in Taekwoon's hands, and Taekwoon's cock is prodding at his entrance, and as he sinks forward Hongbin's eyes slowly close at the sensation of being filled. Imagining a story about Jaehwan was exciting for him, too, but he knows that if it were to ever happen in real life, he'd be thinking about this instead, his lover filling him up.

Taekwoon doesn't wait. As soon as he's in he starts to move, his narrowed eyes on Hongbin's face as he fucks him. Hongbin wants to keep telling the story, see how far he can take it, but the only sounds that he's able to make are long, increasingly higher-pitched moans and Taekwoon's name, over and over. When he feels like he's about to burst he reaches down and starts jerking off desperately, needing the release. Taekwoon dips forward, and his stomach brushes Hongbin's hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks. There's no threat in his voice; it's uninflected, genuinely curious.

Hongbin opens his eyes and gasps like he's coming up for air. "It's you," he cries, and his eyes clench shut as the angle of Taekwoon's cock shifts inside him but he forces them open to keep looking at Taekwoon's face, his dark eyes. "Oh, God, I love you," he breathes, and then he whines and comes onto his stomach, face screwing up and the blood radiating through his whole body. Taekwoon watches him, never slowing his pace until he comes too, going very still as he pulses inside Hongbin.

After a few moments, he pulls out slowly and goes to the corner of the room to clean up. Hongbin rolls over and sighs contentedly, pushing his face into the pillow. He doesn't move when Taekwoon lies down beside him, making the mattress dip.

When too much silence has passed, he feels like he should say something. "Hey," he says, lifting his head. It's heavy. "That wasn't... I made the whole thing up, you know. Nothing I said was true."

"I know," says Taekwoon, looking up at the ceiling. Then he says, "Nothing?"

Hongbin's brain scrambles, his mouth open, and then it hits him, suddenly, like a punch. "The stuff with my coworker. With Jaehwan. Not... Fuck, not the part about you." He turns over all the way. Taekwoon's still not looking at him. "That's not what I meant. Shit. I mean, I only did it because, well, I thought you'd like it. I would never do that in real life. You know why?" Taekwoon doesn't answer, but he turns his head towards Hongbin. "Because I love you, that's why. I could never do that to you. Taekwoon, I..."

Taekwoon turns back to the ceiling. "I believe you," he says. And Hongbin realizes that for all he needs validation, Taekwoon does too.

"Okay," he says. He leans forward and kisses Taekwoon's shoulder, and Taekwoon puts an arm around him and pulls him in. "I love you."

Taekwoon is quiet, and then Hongbin thinks he hears him say, "You too."

The next day he's a few minutes late for work and Jaehwan is already there, tying on his apron. "Good night?" he asks Hongbin when he sees him. "You got a little..." He clicks his tongue, pointing to one side of his neck. Hongbin touches the corresponding point on his neck and feels the slight bruise. He grins. "What happened, you get into a fight?"

"Kind of the opposite," Hongbin replies as he gets his apron out. "But I'm not telling."

"Come on, just make something up," Jaehwan goads, and Hongbin laughs in surprise.


End file.
